1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dishwasher and more particularly to a sump and pump construction therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior dishwasher art discloses a number of alternate washing systems including a pump in a lower portion of the washing chamber or in fluid communication therewith. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,310,243 and 3,425,355 for example, disclose representative dishwasher constructions having a generally upstanding axial flow pump disposed in the sump or lower portion of the tub and driven by a concentric motor depending from the washing container. Other United States patents representing a more recent direction in dishwasher construction include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,861; U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,780; U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,090; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,185. These patents disclose various dishwasher constructions including a dual pumping system generally depending from the sump or fluid container and driven by a coaxially disposed motor and further including a filtering system associated with the recirculation pump. A still further system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,594 and comprises a sump construction depending from the washing container for housing a filtering system and being in fluid communication with a remote pump and motor construction. To remove the pump assemblies as disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,871; U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,598; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,835 it has been necessary to also remove the coaxial motor which necessitates the disconnecting of electrical terminals. In dishwashers including a generally concentric pump and sump system at or below the bottom of the washing chamber, the problem of preventing transmission of vibration has become particularly critical but in prior art has either been ignored as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,307 for example, or provision has been made for a large annular cushion or vibration damping resilient member between the tub bottom and the pump housing and motor support, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,714.